


Why did the chicken cross the road?

by skylinehorizon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Athletes, M/M, Pre-Slash, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinehorizon/pseuds/skylinehorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>Jared and Jensen are a mens synchronized diving team. They are best friends and Jared likes to tell Jensen a joke and make him laugh/smile/snort/whatever right before they dive to settle his nerves.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did the chicken cross the road?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt during the 2012 Olympics. Could be seen as gen or pre-slash, it's up to you.

He always gets like this just before a dive. Jensen gets panicky and he can't concentrate and all he needs is a little reassurance from Jared and something to make him smile and he turns from a jittery diver to one of the smoothest that Jared's ever had the privilege to work with.   
  
They're climbing up towards the board and Jensen is letting out a slow breath to steady himself.   
  
"Hey, Jen," Jared whispers, and glances towards him with a smirk. Jensen flicks his eyes towards him and Jared can see the anxiety there. "Where do fish keep their money?"  
  
Jensen shakes his head minutely from side to side, and waits for the answer. This is routine now, something Jensen expects and Jared always, always gives. "The Riverbank!"   
  
Jensen rolls his eyes but huffs out a laugh and Jared grins at him. They reach the top and slowly walk to the edge.  
  
"Jensen," Jared whispers, as they turn and put their backs to the crowd. Jensen has his eyes closed and he's doing his breathing thing again, but he opens one eye to look at him. "For the next fancy dress party I'm going to, I'm going dressed as Premature Ejaculation."  
  
He can hear the crowd around them and they're about to have the countdown, the three, two, one, go, that will make them jump off the ledge in perfect synchronisation and hit the water at an impact of 40mph. Jensen is staring at him expectantly, and he alreadly looks calmer, and isn't paying any attention to the crowds.   
  
"Get ready," their coach says.   
  
Jared grins.  
  
Jensen shakes his head at Jared, urging him on for the punchline.  
  
"Three," the coach says.  
  
"Yeah," Jared says, smiling at him. "I'm coming in my pants."   
  
"Two."  
  
Jensen laughs, they both face in front, and Jared is smiling as they get ready.   
  
"One, go!"   
  
They leap off the edge, twist, somersault, into the pique, and then they're hitting the water and the crowds are just a faint roar around them. They come up to the surface and Jared knows,  _knows_ , that that was it. That was the dive they were looking for, and it was a 9.5, 9.0 at least.  
  
They push themselves onto the ledge and get out, and Jensen comes over to him and puts a hand on Jared's back, grinning. "That was the worst joke I've ever heard in my life."  
  
"Shut up," Jared says fondly, as they make their way around to their coach who's clapping and smiling. They stand still, watching the scoreboard, waiting.   
  
"Seriously," Jensen says. "You should give up on ever being a comedian."   
  
Jared shakes his head in amusement, and doesn't really care what the board says. Not when Jensen is free and happy like this, and if that means stocking up on cheesy jokes and endless taunting from Jensen? Well, he can do that. He can do that just fine.


End file.
